Ange Innocent ?
by Angel0ftheLord
Summary: Destiel. Castiel avait, soit disant, toujours eu du mal à comprendre les comportements humains. Mais pour une fois, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas lui le plus perdu...
**Hi Everyone !**

Me voici avec un troisième OS, toujours sur Destiel, bien entendu.

Je dis un grand merci à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews sur "La Potion", et qui ont mis mes histoires en favori. Ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire.

Alors, sachez que le M est justifié en raison d'un lemon. Je ne dirai pas que c'est un PWP, mais disons que celui-ci prend quand même une grande place dans la fiction. Enfin, vous verrez, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise tout de même. Et que les personnages ne soient pas OOC...

Attention, spoilers saison 9 !

Et bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je tenais à remercier Célie – chose que j'aurais déjà dû faire dans mes deux premiers OS – sans qui je n'aurais sûrement pas publié, ni même écrit, je pense.

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Castiel avait toujours eut le don de rendre Dean fou. Mais ça, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Les raisons en étaient aussi nombreuses que diverses : pour commencer, c'était quand l'ange avait tendance à disparaître pendant plusieurs jours sans donner signe de vie, ou quand celui-ci foutait la pagaille malgré ses nobles intentions, ou encore quand il prenait son air de Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout et lui faisait la morale, sans oublier quand il retrouvait la cuisine dans un sale état après qu'il ai tenté de cuisiner.

Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était son manque de méfiance et de discernement envers le genre humain.

Au début, ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça, après tout, c'était un ange extrêmement puissant, c'était pas comme si un simple être vivant pouvait réellement être un danger potentiel pour lui.

Seulement, Metatron était arrivé et Castiel avait fini par perdre sa grâce. Mais cet idiot – mot affectueusement choisi par Dean – n'avait pratiquement rien changé quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec une autre personne. Il avait l'air de continuer de penser qu'on ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il faisait quand même attention, et avait l'instinct de survie, mais l'aîné Winchester le trouvait tout de même beaucoup trop confiant.

Son ami s'habituait peu à peu à l'humanité, et s'en sortait plus ou moins bien. Les premiers temps, il refusait de quitter le bunker, qui restait synonyme de sécurité pour lui. Et puis, petit à petit, il avait appris à vivre, à apprivoiser son corps, à gérer ses émotions, à dompter ses pulsions et tout ce que sa nouvelle mortalité lui apportait. Il se sentit donc plus à même de sortir, allant jusqu'à accompagner les frères lors de leurs chasses. Mais pour cela, il avait bien sûr dû passer par un entraînement au combat intensif avec ces derniers, que Cas n'avait pas eu trop de mal à supporter, car malgré tout, il restait un guerrier.

Mais bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus humain, cela n'empêchait pas que parfois il ne comprenait et ne voyait rien, au plus grand dam du chasseur.

Dean ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le brun s'était fait draguer sous ses yeux sans s'en douter un seul instant. Et ça, pour le coup, ça le rendait vraiment fou.

Le châtain avait l'impression qu'ils ne pouvaient plus aller nulle part, l'ex-ange avait reçu des avances un peu partout : dans un supermarché, dans un magasin de vêtements, dans un bar, dans la rue – on pouvait même plus marcher tranquillement maintenant ! –, dans un dinner, et même dans une bibliothèque.

Même si ça avait tendance à énerver l'aîné – et à lui provoquer une crise existentielle à se demander pourquoi il ressentait ça sous l'air désespéré de Sam qui lui l'avait compris depuis longtemps –, celui-ci était dans l'incapacité d'intervenir. À partir du moment où le brun n'était pas menacé, il n'avait aucune légitimité d'envoyer balader son ou sa prétendant(e). Puis tant que la personne en face n'était pas trop insistante, ça allait. Certains essayaient plus que d'autres, mais Castiel finissait toujours par les laisser pour aller retrouver les frères Winchester.

À vrai dire, son comportement était plutôt bizarre et pas vraiment logique, mais seul le cadet s'en rendait compte, Dean étant trop occupé à ruminer dans son coin. En effet, l'ancien ange était plutôt imprévisible, son attitude à l'encontre de ses courtisans était on ne peut plus intrigante. Certaines fois, il restait de marbre, d'autres, il se détendait et se retrouvait même à sourire, voire à rire. Ou encore, il lui arrivait d'accepter des verres comme d'en refuser, – quand ils se trouvaient dans un bar –, et le temps qu'il passait avec eux variait sans arrêt. On aurait pu penser que c'était parce que quelques un(e)s lui plaisaient vraiment, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tous les repousser au final ?

Si Dean pensait que le brun ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il lui arrivait, Sam n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il s'abstenait de tout commentaires.

Et puis, tout avait changé.

[…]

Un soir, Sam n'était pas au bunker, il était parti deux jours à un festival du cinéma dans l'Oregon, diffusant de vieux film qui avaient toujours eu tendance à rebuter l'aîné. Alors que Castiel était devant la télé après qu'ils aient fini de manger, Dean était allé le voir, veste et chaussures enfilées, comme prêt à sortir.

\- Je vais aller boire un coup en ville, tu m'accompagnes ?

Dans un premier temps, le brun avait porté son regard sur l'écran, semblant juger l'intérêt qu'il apportait au programme, puis avait retourné la tête vers le châtain avec un sourire.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il s'était ensuite levé et avait à son tour mis une veste noire simple et des chaussures. Le chasseur avait au départ été pas mal perturbé de voir l'ancien ange avec autre chose que son habituel costume/cravate et trenchcoat sur le dos, mais il s'y était accoutumé et pensait même que le voir habillé « normalement » lui allait bien. En même temps, il était vrai que sa chemise bleue et son jean brut foncé le seyait à merveille.

Le châtain récupéra ensuite les clés de l'Impala, – Sam était parti avec l'une des nombreuses voitures du garage des Hommes de Lettre –, et ils quittèrent le bunker.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi, et Dean profita de l'absence de son cadet pour se moquer de lui et de ses goûts en matière de films.

Arrivés en plein cœur de Lebanon, le conducteur se gara près d'un bar en apparence simple, un peu rustique, mais visiblement chaleureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à une table une bière à la main et discutaient de leur dernière chasse, un air de country en fond sonore.

Le temps filait, et les deux hommes passaient un excellent moment. Dean aurait pu aller draguer et passer une nuit haute en couleurs, mais il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un brin de causette à la barmaid en allant chercher d'autres verres, elle n'était pas réellement jolie, mais avait des atouts plutôt convaincants.

Quand il se retourna pour reprendre sa place auprès de Castiel, il se figea en découvrant qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme avait profité de son absence pour aller voir le brun. Dean vit rouge, et l'envie de renvoyer le pauvre bougre de là où il venait le saisit à la gorge. Néanmoins, il parvint à se contrôler et décida plutôt de rester en retrait, attendant avec impatience le moment où l'ex-ange le repousserait. Il s'approcha alors discrètement, faisant en sorte de pouvoir entendre la conversation sans pour autant être repéré. De toutes évidences, l'autre gars venait tout juste d'arriver à la table.

\- Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Jack, l'entendit-il dire tandis qu'il tendait sa main vers son ami.

Jack, donc, était un homme d'environ 30 ans, avec des yeux noisettes et des cheveux blond légèrement ébouriffés, assez grand, et plutôt bien bâti. Dean se répugnait à l'admettre, mais il n'était pas déplaisant, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se renfrogner encore plus.

\- Castiel, répondit l'ex-ange en la lui serrant.

L'aîné Winchester continua de se crisper – ce qui était assez étonnant vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait déjà – en découvrant que le brun lui avait donné son vrai prénom. Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas plutôt Clarence, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ?

\- Joli prénom, plutôt peu commun.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le brun en hochant la tête.

\- Tu es venu seul ?

\- Non, avec un ami.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il est... Commença l'ancien ange en vrillant son regard vers le comptoir où Dean était censé se trouver. Celui-ci se félicita alors de s'être mis dans son dos, en espérant qu'il ne se mette pas à le chercher partout, sinon, il aurait du mal à se justifier d'être assis à la table de derrière. C'est une bonne question, reprit Castiel après avoir parcouru le bar des yeux, sans pour autant regarder partout – ce qui vexa le chasseur autant que ça le rassura –.

\- Qu'importe où il est, laisse moi te dire que c'est un idiot, renchérit le blond, saisissant sa chance.

Son interlocuteur porta sur lui un regard curieux, sourcils froncés, tiquant légèrement au fait qu'il se soit permis d'insulter son ami.

\- Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ?

\- Venir ici avec toi et te laisser seul... Il faut pas en avoir beaucoup dans la caboche pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, expliqua-t-il d'un ton désinvolte, tandis que le poing de Dean se serrait compulsivement. Et tutoies-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux sinon.

\- D'accord, Jack, accepta l'ancien ange, et un sourire vainqueur vint prendre place sur le visage du fauteur de trouble, que le châtain, en se retournant furtivement, ne manqua pas de remarquer.

[…]

La soirée et la conversation entre Jack et Castiel se poursuivit, sans que ce dernier ne semble s'interroger au sujet de Dean une seule fois. Le verre du blond se vidait et se remplissait de nouveau juste après, celui-ci ayant acheté un pichet de bière. L'ancien ange, quant à lui, ne buvait pas beaucoup, il ne s'était resservi qu'une fois. Et le chasseur, lui, bien planqué dans le dos de son ami, regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir acheté une bouteille de whisky – voire même dix – pour arriver à supporter la façon dont Jack flirtait outrageusement avec Cas.

Et la fameuse discussion allait bon train malgré les différents assauts du blond. Certes, l'ancien ange n'y répondait pas réellement, mais aussi, et surtout, il ne le repoussait pas non plus. Et à ça, il s'y accrochait.

Finalement, il sembla décider que ça avait assez duré, et voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Le bar est sympa, mais je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de bruit, et ça me donne légèrement mal à la tête... Ça te dirait de terminer cette conversation chez moi ? J'habite à à peine 5 minutes.

Castiel sembla hésiter un moment, puis il lui sourit.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Ça en fut trop pour Dean, qui après s'être retenu trop longtemps, explosa littéralement. Il se leva brutalement et attrapa l'ange, qui venait aussi de se mettre debout, par l'épaule.

\- Cas, non, mais ça va pas ?!

\- De-Dean ? Mais d'où tu sors ?

\- J'étais... Occupé. Et là, je reviens et j'entends ça, mentit-il en tentant de sauver les apparences. Non mais tu considères pas sérieusement l'idée de le suivre ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Lança le brun, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Eh, mec, je sais pas ce que c'est ton problème, mais il est majeur et vacciné ton pote, laisse-le tranquille !

\- Toi, j't'ai pas causé ! Cracha venimeusement le chasseur. Et quant à toi, tu viens avec moi ! Ordonna-t-il à l'ancien ange en l'attrapant par le bras pour le traîner dehors.

Castiel se débarrassa sans difficulté de l'aîné Winchester, avant de reporter son attention sur sa rencontre du soir.

\- Jack, ce fut très agréable, mais malheureusement, je vais devoir y aller. Passe une bonne fin de soirée.

Sans un regard pour Dean, il sorti du bar, celui-ci sur les talons.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive, Dean ?! S'énerva le brun en se tournant vers lui un fois dehors, s'attirant l'intérêt des passants.

\- Pas ici, répliqua sèchement l'interpellé en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, s'arrêtant pour regarder méchamment le pauvre gars qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette devant l'établissement et avait été intrigué par la dispute qui prenait forme devant lui.

Castiel inspira fortement comme pour se calmer, puis il se détourna pour prendre la direction de l'Impala. Une fois que Dean l'eut déverrouillée, il s'installa sur le siège passager sans oublier de faire claquer la portière, démontrant son courroux.

Le châtain grimpa à son tour, et démarra la voiture.

Le trajet se déroula sans un mot, le silence était oppressant, on sentait presque l'électricité qui régnait dans l'air, surtout de la part de l'ancien ange qui ne semblait pas décolérer. Bras croisé, mine revêche, il fixait inlassablement la route.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Dean fut étonnement le premier sorti de la voiture, et le premier entré dans le bunker.

Il pénétra dans la pièce principale du QG des Hommes de Lettre, faisant aussi office de bibliothèque avec des tables en chêne, des lampes de chevet, et des chaises. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami qui l'avait suivi, et remarqua que ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

\- Bon, et maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Ce qu'il me prend ?! Il me prend que je te sauve les fesses, mais que t'as une drôle de façon de me remercier !

\- Que tu me sauves ? Répéta Castiel, sourcils froncés.

\- Écoute, je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à être plus méfiant Cas. Les gens ne viennent jamais vers toi comme ça juste pour « discuter », dit-il en faisant le signe de guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Et c'est ça que tu appelles me sauver ? Dean, si Jack avait été un polymorphe, un vampire, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, là, effectivement j'aurais pu dire que tu m'as sauvé. Mais ce n'était qu'un humain normal, tu n'avais aucun droit d'intervenir !

\- Non mais est-ce que t'écoutes au moins ce que je te dis ? Ce gars ne voulait pas seulement parler avec toi bordel ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

À son grand désarroi, il vit le brun se mettre à sourire doucement, du coin des lèvres. Il s'approcha alors lentement de Dean, réduisant petit à petit l'écart entre eux.

\- Et toi, Dean ? Être jaloux, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Rétorqua-t-il en empiétant de plus en plus sur l'espace personnel du châtain.

\- Qu-quoi ? Lâcha ce dernier, complètement perdu en reculant tandis que son ami s'avançait, jusqu'à buter contre une des tables en chêne.

\- Tu sais très bien comment on en est arrivés là, non ? Parce que tu avais peur que je me fasse avoir, moi qui ne comprend rien aux coutumes humaines, ou parce que tu ne supportais pas l'idée que je puisse voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne pensais pas que tiendrais aussi longtemps, à vrai dire, avoua-t-il alors qu'il était désormais juste devant son interlocuteur, presque collé à lui.

\- Tu savais... Souffla alors Dean, les yeux écarquillés. Depuis le début, tu avais parfaitement conscience que j'étais derrière toi.

Castiel sourit alors, presque tendrement – ce qui était vraiment perturbant au vu des propos qu'il tenait et de son attitude - et se pencha à l'oreille du châtain.

\- Tu crois ? Murmura-t-il, faisant ainsi frisonner le chasseur. Si tu savais Dean, à quel point tu m'agaces parfois... Poursuivit-il avant de lui mordiller délicatement le lobe de l'oreille, tandis que l'aîné fermait les yeux. Il faut vraiment, _vraiment_ , que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas un petite chose fragile et innocente, continua-t-il en posant ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. J'ai été un ange du Seigneur Dean, et bien que je ne le sois plus, tu tends trop souvent à oublier que j'ai des siècles et des siècles de vie et d'expériences derrière moi. Cesse donc de me sous-estimer.

Ledit Dean avait bien du mal à contrôler sa respiration, tandis qu'il parvenait enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Castiel maltraita encore une fois son lobe avant de se retirer, enlevant ses mains de la chemise du chasseur. Mais celui-ci le retint au dernier moment, ne souhaitant apparemment pas qu'il s'éloigne.

\- Tu m'allumes et après tu te barres ? Non, je pense pas que ça marche comme ça Cas. Et puis tout ton manège, c'était pour ça, non ? Après tout, tu voulais pas seulement me prouver que t'étais toujours aussi badass, je me trompe ? Et si tu me montrais plutôt ce que ma jalousie t'as inspiré ?

L'ancien ange fut surpris dans un premier temps. Il pensait sérieusement que le châtain allait avoir besoin de temps afin de digérer ces dernières informations. S'attendant même à ce qu'il prenne de la distance par rapport à lui. De toutes évidences, il n'était pas le seul à être plein de surprises. Un grand sourire vint se dessiner sur la courbe de ses lèvres.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Il se colla alors littéralement contre Dean et se jeta sur sa bouche. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à chercher la langue de l'autre, Castiel découvrant avec plaisir la moiteur de la bouche du chasseur. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que l'ex-ange en posait un autour de sa taille, et l'autre derrière ses omoplates. Le baiser était ravageur, rempli de passion, de désir, d'envie, embrasant leurs sens, les rendant dingues.

Ils finirent par se séparer afin de récupérer un peu d'air, et le brun reparti à l'attaque de son lobe, le lapant, le mordillant, avant de descendre dans son cou, malmenant sa peau avec délice, tandis que l'aîné gémissait parfois, appréciant le traitement. Il redessina ensuite l'arête de sa mâchoire avec sa bouche, ponctuant parfois de baisers, de coups de langue ou de dents. Remontant sur ses lèvres avec lesquelles il joua, ses doigts vinrent retirer la chemise à carreaux laissée ouverte par son vis-à-vis, lui laissant son T-shirt noir – pour le moment –. Ce dernier sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité, et s'attela à son tour à vouloir déshabiller l'homme en face de lui. À son contraire, Castiel n'avait pas enlevé son manteau en entrant dans le bunker, et Dean le lui ôta donc avec plaisir, avant de jeter son dévolu sur la chemise bleue. Il la déboutonna, galérant légèrement sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, sa bouche étant occupée par l'ancien ange.

À son tour, il décida de s'en prendre au corps de Cas. Plantant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, il fit glisser les siennes dans son cou, embrassant d'abord la peau avant de la sucer, le marquant, comme une vengeance pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Avec un suçon pareil, le message devrait être clair pour quiconque souhaiterait l'approcher. Il fit ensuite tomber le tissu bleu de son vêtement, dévoilant ainsi entièrement son torse finement musclé, et sentit les mains du brun se ficher dans ses cheveux. Il continua ses assauts sur son buste, mordilla un téton, taquina l'autre du bout des doigts, puis inversa, tandis que son vis-à-vis s'arquait contre lui.

L'ancien soldat de Dieu ferma les yeux et planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, excité par la sensation de la bouche de Dean sur ses tétons, son sexe se gonflant. Cependant, il se reprit, puis passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du chasseur pour le lui retirer.

Ils refondirent l'un sur l'autre, leurs peaux se touchant enfin, leurs langues bataillant de nouveau. Les mains du brun vinrent taquiner les boutons et la braguette du jean du châtain, percevant ainsi son excitation sous le tissu, et celui-ci gémit doucement en sentant les légères pressions sur son membre. Castiel sut qu'il durcissait encore plus à l'entente de ce son. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Dean et commença à défaire son jean tout en descendant sa bouche le long de son torse, prodiguant à ses tétons le même traitement qu'il avait reçu. Une fois la braguette ouverte, il se mit à genoux, et emporta le pantalon ainsi que le boxer du chasseur, retirant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en passant.

-Cas... Ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Dean, comprenant ses intentions.

L'intéressé prit son sexe en main avant de lui sourire, puis d'approcher son membre de ses lèvres. L'aîné Winchester cru défaillir en sentant la bouche de Castiel se refermer sur lui, ayant du mal à respirer. Il était un brin hésitant, se demandant certainement s'il y parviendrait, puis releva les yeux, bloqua son regard dans celui de Dean – qui se maintenait d'ailleurs fortement à la table – et commença doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Le châtain ne pu se contenir et commença à pousser des gémissements, sa main droite s'échouant dans le cheveux bruns, sans pour autant lui imposer de rythme.

L'ex-ange le choya ainsi pendant quelques minutes, mais il fini par s'arrêter provoquant un geignement de frustration de la part du chasseur, ne voulant pas qu'il jouisse trop vite.

Dean s'empressa de le faire revenir jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément, avant de vite déboucler sa ceinture et abaisser son boxer et son jean. Le brun termina de les enlever et se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements en même temps. Le chasseur posa ensuite sa main sur l'érection de son vis-à-vis, et commença à faire de langoureux allers-retours en allant picorer son cou.

Castiel n'y tint plus, il attrapa l'arrière des cuisses de Dean afin de l'asseoir sur la table et se plaça d'autorité entre ses jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que la main du chasseur ne quittait pas l'entrejambe du brun, qui gémissait doucement contre la bouche de l'aîné. Tous deux haletaient, le désir les consumant. Il finit cependant par se reculer et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, l'interrogeant. Celui-ci comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et opina.

L'envoyé de Dieu porta alors trois de ses doigts à la bouche du chasseur, et ce dernier les enduisit ainsi de salive. Afin qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, Castiel s'empêcha de le fixer et préféra poser sa tête dans son cou, maltraitant légèrement sa peau. Une fois suffisamment humidifiés, il porta ses doigts à l'entrée du châtain, et en inséra doucement un premier.

Dean se tendit légèrement, le brun s'empressa alors de recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes, faisant se caresser leurs langues, tentant de le faire penser à autre chose. Il bougea ensuite son index à l'intérieur de lui, essayant de le faire se détendre au maximum. Une fois qu'il jugea avoir assez travaillé avec son doigt, il en rajouta en deuxième, et entama des mouvements de ciseaux lorsque l'aîné se fut habitué à l'intrusion. À force de mouvoir son index et son majeur en lui, il parvint à tomber sur sa prostate, provoquant un cri de plaisir chez Dean tandis qu'il se cambrait. En y ajoutant un dernier doigt, il fit encore en sorte de buter dessus, effaçant ainsi la douleur ressentie par son amant.

Les deux hommes étaient presque au paroxysme de leur excitation, en particulier Dean. Et ses cris indécents rendaient son amant complètement exalté. D'ailleurs, celui ci ne tarda pas à retirer ses doigts de son intimité, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement de frustration, et parvint à récupérer le préservatif se trouvant dans la poche gauche de sa veste assez rapidement.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire.

\- Je rêve où t'avais prévu ton coup ?

\- Disons que j'espérais assez qu'on en finirait là.

Contre toute attente, son interlocuteur réagit en l'attrapant et en le collant contre lui, dévorant ses lèvres. Castiel répondit au baiser, et le châtain lui piqua le latex des mains, le lui enfilant lui-même, rompant leur échange afin d'y parvenir. Il passa ensuite ses mains autour de son cou, approchant son visage du sien, soufflant contre sa bouche.

\- Prends-moi Cas...

À l'entente de sa voix gorgé de désir et surtout de ses mots, le sexe du brun tressauta, et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Saisissant les hanches du chasseur qui écarta les cuisses et planta ses talons dans le bas de son dos, il s'enfonça en lui.

Les émotions qui l'assaillirent furent incroyables. Sentir les chairs brûlantes du châtain se resserrer autour de son sexe, les mains de celui-ci griffer la peau de son dos, son souffle désordonné dans son oreille, il aurait pu venir tout de suite. Cependant, il s'efforça de se calmer et entama un doux mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son amant.

Dean était encore crispé, le membre du brun le pénétrant doucement. Il avait quelques pics de plaisir, mais la douleur avait encore l'ascendant sur son ressenti. Et puis, au fil des coups de reins, elle disparu enfin totalement.

Castiel sembla s'en être rendu-compte, car il accéléra, s'enfouissant impitoyablement, empêchant le chasseur d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente. Il criait son plaisir, gémissait, tandis que le brun allait de plus en plus vite, heurtant sa prostate quasiment à chaque fois, laissant aussi échapper des soupirs de satisfaction, mordant parfois le cou ou l'épaule à sa portée. Ses mains passèrent des flancs de l'aîné Winchester à ses cuisses, les plaquant contre ses propres hanches, tandis que Dean lui laissait d'importantes traces d'ongles le long du dos.

Les diverses sensations qui avaient pris possession des deux hommes étaient puissantes, dévastatrices, et l'un comme l'autre aurait souhaité que ça dure éternellement. Seulement, ils étaient proche de la libération. Castiel puisa ses dernières forces pour s'enfoncer brutalement en Dean, martelant une ultime fois sa prostate, et celui-ci atteint l'orgasme et se déversa sur le torse de son amant tout en hurlant son nom. Le brun, en sentant le chasseur se resserrer autour de son membre jouit à son tour en un cri silencieux.

Le calme sembla soudainement les envelopper. Plus de grognements, de gémissements, de cris ou de peaux qui claquent, seules leurs respirations agitées emplissaient la pièce. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, et d'apaiser leur rythme cardiaque devenu dingue. Castiel fini par sortir de l'aîné, et celui-ci en profita pour récupérer son T-shirt et les nettoyer sommairement, même si une douche s'imposait.

Ils finirent par se regarder.

\- Putain, si j'avais su que j'allais avoir la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ma vie, j'm'en serai pris à l'un de ces connards qui te couraient après bien plus tôt, souffla Dean.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'on a pas mal de temps à rattraper alors, sourit Castiel en lui attrapant la main pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser ?

L'ancien ange planta un baiser sur ses lèvres pour toute réponse.

Dean devait bien admettre que Castiel continuait à le rendre fou, mais désormais, c'était pour une toute autre raison.

 **FIN.**

Et voilà !

En espérant que ça vous aura plu, que ce soit le lemon, ou l'histoire, ou les deux, pourquoi pas. Pour ce qui ont lu mon autre OS, "Nuit d'ivresse", vous remarquerez que j'ai effectivement un penchant pour top!Cas, et pour bottom!Dean aussi, du coup. :3

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews afin de me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

À une prochaine fois, j'espère !


End file.
